


Replicantes.

by Culoniforsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blade Runner AU, Drabble Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: "Pellejuda.Retirado. Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Cada vez que las escuchaba en la misma frase, cobraban para él un significado más claro. Esa era la idea sobre los replicantes: no lo suficientemente humanos como para ser referidos por un término digno, pero sí demasiado como para tener el estómago de llamar al asesinato por su nombre."Serie de drabbles inspirados en el universo de Blade Runner





	Replicantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primero de (espero) tres drabbles inspirados más o menos ligeramente en las películas de Blade Runner, cada uno alrededor de un personaje distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este primero está ambientado en algo como el primer Blade Runner, los dos siguientes en Blade Runner 2049
> 
> TW: Menciones de maltrato animal.

Pasó cuando tenía once años. Estaba en casa con su madre cuando escuchó el quejido agudo en el exterior. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Trastabilló al llegar al último escalón, que llevaba un tiempo suelto, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle. Fuera, había un grupo de chicos dándole patadas a un perro. Debían ser de su edad o algunos años mayores, pero no dudó en interponerse entre ellos y el animal. Consiguió llevárselo, pero se llevó risas y golpes que más adelante habrían de dejarle moratones.

No sabía qué le había llevado a rescatar al perro, a costa incluso de jugarse el pellejo. Había sido algo instintivo.

Era solamente un cachorro. No sabía mucho de perros y era la primera vez que veía uno en persona, pero con suerte debía llegar al mes de vida. Tampoco sabía cómo diagnosticar sus heridas, excepto que dos de sus patas estaban con seguridad fracturadas, y no hubiera sabido decir de las otras dos.

Recordaba sus gemidos lastimeros, pero también la calidez de su cuerpecito cuando se sentó con él en la escalera, estrechándolo cuidadosamente contra su pecho. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón contra las palmas de su mano. Nunca antes había tenido en brazos algo tan pequeño y frágil, ni había nunca había vuelto a tenerlo.

Subió al cachorro a su casa, y su madre se mostró comprensiva en ayudarle a intentar hacerle comer, pero fue inútil.

Solo dos días después, el cachorro murió y, a falta de ningún espacio en el que enterrarlo, su madre lo metió en una bolsa y lo tiró a la basura.

 

* * *

 

Sí, recordaba cada detalle con absoluta claridad, y siendo esa su memoria más vívida, esa era a la que había decidido aferrarse.

Coger un coche oficial para uso personal era una infracción, pero nada con lo que no estuviera dispuesto a lidiar a su vuelta. Tendría una amonestación, pero la policía no estaba en situación de apartar a ningún blade runner de su puesto. Como mucho, le penalizarían en su sueldo, que ya de por sí era precario tirando a lamentable. De todas formas, él gastaba poco, y también tenía ahorros para tapar el hueco si llegaba a haber alguno.

Además, ese que se traía entre manos sí que era un tema delicado.

Al menos para él, para Roxas, lo era.

 

* * *

 

Hacía un par de semanas, había corrido como la pólvora el rumor de que habían encontrado un replicante entre sus filas. Por el cuerpo, es decir. No solamente a la gente le importaba una mierda quiénes fueran los policías que retiraban pellejudos (a no ser que, de hecho, fueran uno), sino que desde la jefatura también habían adoptado absoluta impermeabilidad respecto a esa cuestión.

Eso no quitaba que otros sectores tuvieran, por lo menos, curiosidad.

 

* * *

 

En general, como blade runner, nunca se había relacionado mucho con otros agentes. Pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina, volvían solo para entregar papeleo, y su trabajo solía ser mirado por encima del hombro.

— Piensan que es más fácil porque no tratamos con personas —había explicado Axel—. Y también tienen envidia de que nosotros salimos a hacer cosas divertidas.

Eso decía, pero la verdad era que parecía llevarse bien con todos.

O, al contrario: se llevaba bien con todos, pero eso era lo que en verdad decía.

 

* * *

 

Alguien se acercó a su mesa. Hacía apenas dos minutos que su compañero se había marchado a resolver un asunto de oficina, no había que darle muchas vueltas para saber que había escogido ese momento a propósito.

Era un tipo de la división de control de drogas, una sección que se caracterizaba por tener mucho trabajo y nunca hacer realmente nada. Si no la habían suspendido hacía décadas era por mera formalidad, porque ni uno ni varias decenas de agentes de policía podían hacer mucho contra el tráfico aparte de fallar operaciones y rellenar informes al respecto.

— ¡Ey, Roxas! ¿Cómo te va?

Nada en su lenguaje corporal le había dado a entender que era bienvenido para sentarse, pero lo hizo; y lo hizo, además con una familiaridad pasmosa para ser alguien con quien hasta ese día apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras.

— Demyx —eso fue todo lo que obtuvo, el resto se quedó sin respuesta.

— Verás, quería hacerte una pregunta —ignoró por completo su apatía, directo al grano—. La pellejuda a la que han retirado era tu amiga, ¿verdad? La que siempre se sentaba aquí. ¿Vosotros sabíais algo?

 _Pellejuda_ . _Retirado_. Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Cada vez que las escuchaba en la misma frase, cobraban para él un significado más claro. Esa era la idea sobre los replicantes: no lo suficientemente humanos como para ser referidos por un término digno, pero sí demasiado como para tener el estómago de llamar al asesinato por su nombre.

Porque eso era lo que hacían, asesinar. No veía otro término posible que darle a la acción de acabar con la existencia de un ser que siente, sufre y sangra.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en eso.

— No.

— ¿Y cómo puede ser? —siguió con su parloteo—. ¿No os distéis cuenta de nada? Ni una actitud extraña, ni algún comentario raro... ¿nada de nada? —hablaba—. Pensaba que los pellejudos eran como psicópatas o algo así. Pero, más importante, ¿cómo llegó aquí? Porque todos pasamos los tests para entrar al cuerpo, y vosotros con más razón. Digo yo que tendrían que haberla detectado —y hablaba—. ¿Crees que es verdad eso de que se pueden hacer inmunes al test? Porque eso sería realmente jodido. Imagina que estamos rodeados de pellejudos sin saberlo, qué miedo.

— Cállate.

Solamente entonces pareció darse cuenta de su disposición: la tensión en sus hombros, la mano rígida con la que sujetaba su taza de café, la mandíbula apretada, la respiración pesada y fuego en sus ojos.

Demyx puso una mano sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

— Tío, cálmate. Tú pensabas que era amiga tuya y le cogiste cariño. Lo entiendo, es duro por lo que estás pasando. Te engañó. Nos engañó a todos. Incluso a mí me engañó, ¿sabes el tiempo que pasé tirándole fichas? Y, ahora que lo pienso, es una suerte que no me hiciera caso, imagínate follar sin saberlo con una pellej…

— ¡He dicho que te _calles_!

El estruendo de la violencia con que cayó su silla al suelo al levantarse acalló a su interlocutor y también al resto de la sala.

 

* * *

 

Había sido una tragedia anunciada.

Ese día, Xion había salido a un caso sola. Cuando se cruzaron por la mañana, llevaba un aspecto radiante y una sonrisa en la cara. Iba a pasar cerca del barrio donde se había criado, así que pasaría a darle una visita, dijo. No quedaba nadie de su familia allí, pero sería agradable volver a ver ese lugar, dijo.

A su vuelta, tenía una expresión funesta.

— ¿Qué quieres que decir con que no estaba allí? La habrán… derruido en algún momento. Hace años que te mudaste.

— No, Roxas —negó ella. Su tono era apagado. No, más que eso. Abatido—. Mi casa no estaba allí porque nunca ha estado allí. He buscado en todos los registros posibles, y el lugar que yo recuerdo no existe. Nada coincide. Está la ciudad, y la calle, y hasta el mismo número, pero nada es como lo recuerdo. Hacía tiempo que pensaba que algo estaba mal, pero ahora...

Siempre le habían contado que un replicante no debía ser capaz de mostrar emociones humanas, y mucho menos de llorar. Hasta esa última conversación, nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

 

* * *

 

— Lo que deberían hacer es fabricarlos útiles, no realistas. Si no es esa su función, da exactamente igual si parecen personas o no; si son sensibles o no. Que las personas que trabajan con ellos puedan fantasear con que tratan con otros seres humanos solo causa esta clase de problemas a la larga, y no beneficia a nadie.

El pelirrojo emitió una risa. Fue corta, seca y falta de alegría, pero sincera. No es que fuera gracioso lo que su compañero decía, es que llevaba toda la semana escuchando una y otra vez la misma charla con distintas palabras y de distintas bocas. En concreto, la de Saïx era una que ya se había pronunciado anteriormente, pero después del incidente se había vuelto todavía más vocal al respecto.

— Se han hecho estudios. Aparentemente, influye en la productividad.

— Entonces simplemente deberían contratar empleados más competentes.

— A las personas les gusta trabajar con otras personas.

— Últimamente te has vuelto muy protector con los pellejudos.

Eso le hizo callar y volver a la pantalla de su ordenador. Era inusual que le concediera la última palabra sin discusión o que se desentendiera abruptamente de una conversación sin coronarla con alguna broma, o su comentario favorito sobre si había probado a hacerse el test de Voight-Kampff, que nunca fallaba para exasperarle.

Además, habían dejado de estar solos.

Roxas entraba en ese momento a la oficina con la misma cara que llevaba puesta desde hacía días. Su saludo fue escueto.

El de cabellos azules se puso en pie.

— Darles recuerdos no deja de ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Para la calidez que desprendía el color ámbar de sus ojos, su expresión era impensablemente gélida. Eso fue lo que pensó al verlo pasar a su lado.

 

* * *

 

Recordaba cada paso que hubiera dado ese día con una precisión casi fotográfica, y podría caminar el mismo recorrido sin errar más de medio metro. Recordaba las escaleras de caracol que había bajado por el lado más estrecho para ganar tiempo y subido por el más ancho por temor a caerse, el escalón suelto, las latas de cerveza que siempre se acumulaban alrededor del portal, los neones del edificio de enfrente que por la noche iluminaban todo su cuarto y a veces no le dejaban dormir y el contenedor de basura siempre lleno alrededor del cual se habían congregado los pequeños vándalos para apalear al cachorro.

Excepto que estaba la ciudad, la calle y hasta el mismo número, pero no el contenedor, ni los neones, ni el portal y las latas, ni las escaleras con su escalón roto.

Si alguna vez había rescatado a ese perro, no había sucedido ahí. Por otro lado, ya no estaba tan seguro de que realmente lo hubiera hecho.

En su recuerdo, el animal había muerto a causa de sus heridas. Si era un recuerdo falso, eso significaba que nunca había existido ningún cachorro cuya vida no fue capaz de salvar. Eso debía ser un alivio. Su mente trataba de aferrarse a ese pensamiento, y fallaba. Lo repetía, y fallaba. Se lo repetía, y fallaba. Incluso, cuanto más lo intentaba, más fuerza cobraba la sensación que le laceraba por dentro. No era capaz de darle un nombre concreto. Era un nudo en el estómago, fuego en el pecho y filos en su garganta. La boca seca, la rigidez en el cuello y el dolor agudo de clavarse las uñas de las palmas en sus propias manos. En ese momento, esto último parecía la única sensación real que todavía unía sus pies al suelo bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Por lo demás, solo sentía los miembros ligeros y disociación con su propio cuerpo y el espacio que ocupaba.

El viento levantado y el sonido de un segundo coche fueron a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Roxas!

Esa voz que tan bien conocía.

— Vámonos a casa.

Y una mano sobre su hombro.

Ni siquiera preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, ¿verdad?

Así que ni siquiera se giró para encarar a Axel.

— ¿Lo sabías? —la voz salió de su garganta como si arañara sus cuerdas vocales.

Silencio.


End file.
